bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Chirox
Wie ist Chirox denn gestorben? Ich weiß davon nichts. Lesovikk520 11:46, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt sterben alle Makuta in Karda Nui, zumindest einige. So stand es im Takanuva Blog. Woher der Tot von Chirox stammt, weiß ich auch nicht, müsste man aber mit den Quellen herausfinden. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:53, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) In Takanuvas Blog steht dass Takanuva ihn töten wollte, Kopaka hielt ihn davon aber noch ab. Chirox wird ja auch aus einen anderen Grund sterben... Lesovikk520 12:45, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) also ich dachte das kopaka ihn zwar beruhigte Takanuva aber ihn durchbohrte aber im neuen kapitel von Takanuvas Blog steht das alle Makuta vom sturm getötet wurden also ist er auf jeden fall tot (jedoch würde ich bis zum nächsten kapitel warten damit wir sicher sind das er und die anderen makuta tot sind Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:48, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich bezweifle dass Takanuva ihn getötet hätte. Das würde ja gegen den Toa-code verstoßen. Un dselbst wenn er ihn durchbohrt hätte, täte Chirox ja noch als Antidermis überleben. Lesovikk520 12:51, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wie genau das mit der Antidermis ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich glaub hier auf diesen Wiki ist keine Seite über Antidermis. Du kannst ja mal auf biosector01 nachsehen.Lesovikk520 12:59, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:54, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Die Makuta wurden vom Sturm aufgesaugt, ich weiß nicht ob er gestorben ist. Wenn die Rüstung eines Makuta zerstört wird, fließt die Antidermis aus dem Körper, und es ist fast unmöglich sie zusammenzuhalten, Teridax hat es geschaft. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 13:31, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) naja Teridax ist ja auch ein "Obermakuta" oh man ich kann garnicht das nächste kapitel von Dwellers in Darkness erwarten Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:03, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke es wird erst mal eine Zeit lang mit den Toa Mahri weitergehen, denn Greg will sich das Große Finale bestimmt bis zum Schluss aufheben, aber das ist nur eine Verumtung. Das nächste Kapitel von Takanuva's Blog ist erschinenen, da leben die Makuta noch. Ob Teridax der "Obermakuta" ist kann man nicht sagen, er ist zwar der Anführer, aber ob er so viel stärker ist als die anderen glaub ich nicht, man bedenke dass es Miserix auch noch gibt. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:07, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ja kalr ich denke die Obermakuta sind: Miserix, Teridax und Icarax da Icarax mal alle Toa Nuva außer Gali besiegte und dann mal bei einen Kampf gegen Teridax verlor jedoch nur weil Teridax die Manas wieder unter seine kontrolle bringen konnte aber egal. Ich denke auch das selbe wie du Bima was Dwellers in Darkness betrift aber ich denk es kann trotzdem mit den Hagah weitergehen da sie ja erstmal Teridax finde müssen und vielleicht auf weitere Gefahren treffen. Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:10, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) kann sein, aber wir wissen ja nicht von allen Makuta, Teridax hat sich, für mich, jetzt nur so ein Image angeeignet, der stärkste zu sein, weil er der Anführer ist und er schon von anfang an dabei ist, in meinen augen sind alle makuta gleich. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:14, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Icarax ist schon sehr mächtig, Miserix schätze ich am stärksten ein. Er ist voll mit Wut, das kann einen stärker machen. Im BioSector01 steht, dass Chirox noch lebt... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:14, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) An Bima: kann sein aber ich denk das Teridax besser is weil es alle Toa Mata bzw. Nuva brauchte um ihn zu besiegen und hier braucht es alle Toa Nuva, Takanuva und Ignika um 8 zu besiegen aber ich denk das werden wir später noch erfahren An Skorpi: vielleicht iist der noch nich auf dem neuen stand und vielleicht is chirox noch nich tot aber ich denk er wird vom sturm getötet (werden wir sicherlich im nächsten Takanuvas blog-eintrag erfahren Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:18, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Es werden, denke ich, alle Makuta in Karda-Nui sterben. Da ist ja auch Chirox dabei xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:22, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, es brauchte sechs Toa um einen Makuta zu besiegen, doch früher hatten die Toa Mata noch nicht ihre Nuva-Kräfte. Außerdem gehen die Toa sehr vorsichtig mit ihren Kräften um, les mal den neuesten eintrag von Takanuva´s Blog, falls du es noch nicht getan hast. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:23, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hab schon aber lasst uns jetzt darüber nich streiten wenn die Hagah gegen Teridax kämpfen (was nach meiner meinung passieren wird) werden wir genau sehen welche kräfte Teridax besitzt ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:25, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sie wollen ihre Feinde nicht töten.(Lol, das ist wie bei Star Wars) Aber ob die Toa Hagah Teridax am leben lassen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Miserix wird ihn töten. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:25, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) mit sicherheit wird Teridax einen der Hagah töten Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:31, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, das sieht Gaaki in Dwellers in darkness. Aber wer? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:32, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Anscheinend soll Teridax im Buch The Final Battle die Kontrolle über Mata Nui´s Gehirn erlangen, das heißt er wird nicht von den Hagah besiegt. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:33, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) bin mal gespannt von wem dann ich wüsste wirklich gerne was sein genauer plan ist und wie man ihn aufhält Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:34, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Oh, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.Wie soll es dann enden? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:34, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lies mal die Mata Nui diskussion. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:35, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) kein wunder das Mata-Nui erweckt sein soll aber ich dachte Mata-Nui is nich das Matoraner universum wie will er das denn dann machen ?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:35, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) keine Ahnung, da müssen wir wohl BL 12 lesen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:38, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hmmpf... was ist BL 12? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:39, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ich wünschte ich wär gut genug in englisch ^^" Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:39, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bionicle Legends 12# Achso... mir egal, wie gut ich englisch kann (Hab gestern ne 1 in einer Arbeit bekommen), aber ich hole es mir! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:43, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du in englisch nicht gut bist ist das doch ein Grund mehr das buch zu kaufen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:45, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ich warscheinlich auch (ha ich hab auch bald wieder schule Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:45, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wenn man Mata Nui kontrolliert, kann man ja nicht über Leben/Tot bestimmen. Also könnten die Toa Hagah ihn trotzdem töten, oder verstehe ich da was falsch? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:50, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) nun ich denk er kann zum Teil schon über leben und tot entscheiden Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:57, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke nicht, aber wenn Teridax wirklich seinen "angeblichen" Plan, denn es ist ja nicht sehr wahrscheinlich dass er stimmt, aber wenn er ihn durchführt hat er die Kontrolle über Mata Nui selbst. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 16:40, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Anmerkungen zu der Diskussion hier: (Das Weiße nur dann markieren und lesen, wenn man BL12-Spoiler lesen will!) *AFAIR sterben alle Makuta in Karda Nui. Die meisten sterben wegen dem Sturm, aber auch schon vorher werden einige von ihnen von ihren Kameraden getötet. *Wegen Antidermis: Durch Licht kann man auch Hitze erzeugen (wie beim Brennglas), und durch Hitze lässt sich Antidermis verbrennen. Takanuva hätte die Makuta also problemlos töten können, wäre er nicht von Kopaka wieder zur Vernunft gebracht worden. *Was die Stärke von Makuta angeht: Miserix, Teridax, und Icarax sind im Grunde nicht stärker als die anderen Makuta. Miserix hat allerdings viele Klakk absorbiert und ist zu einem riesigen Drachen geworden; zumindest physisch ist er also stärker als normale Makuta. Teridax ist auch eigentlich ein normaler Makuta (er wurde nicht einmal zur selben Zeit wie die Bruderschaft erschaffen, erst später), hat sich aber über Mutran/Tren Krom viel Wissen über das Universum angeeignet, was ihm durchaus einige zusätzliche Fähigkeiten verschafft (wie beispielsweise diese Wassersäulen am Ende vom zweiten Bionicle-Film). Icarax wirkt zwar stark, da er damals in Karzahni alle Toa Nuva besiegen konnte; aber das hätte jeder andere Makuta auch gekonnt. Die Sache im Sumpf ist ja: Sie lassen die Toa bewusst am Leben, weil sie sie für ihren Plan brauchen. Wäre das nicht so, wären die Toa in Karda Nui schneller tot gewesen, als sie "ups" sagen hätten können. *Es stimmt - Teridax kann seinen Plan tatsächlich durchführen. Am Ende von BL12 (im Epilog) werden die Toa von den Matoranern auf Metru Nui gefeiert, als plötzlich die Sterne beginnen, sich zu bewegen und die Form der Kraahkan bilden. Daraufhin spricht Teridax zu ihnen und sagt, dass er den Körper von Mata Nui übernommen hat, und dass er Mata Nui's Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt hat, die er wiederrum soeben aus dem Universum geschmissen hat. Seine Andeutungen lassen auch darauf schließen, dass Mata Nui tatsächlich das ganze Matoraneruniversum ist, denn er sagt, er wäre jetzt die Luft, die sie atmen, der Boden, auf dem sie gehen usw. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:44, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) könnte es dann nicht sein, dass neue Toa in ein anderes Universum gehen um die Kanohi Ignika wieder zurückzuholen? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 17:21, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) KLAR Jetzt geht mir ein Licht auf [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:24, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) (Spoiler) Durchaus möglich. Das Buch endet mit Ignika's/Mata Nui's Worten "I will return"; und wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Mata Nui ursprünglich in einem Makro-Kosmos gelebt hat, und die Story nun in diesem Universum weiterspielen wird, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie die Ignika in Bionicle jemals wieder eine Rolle spielen könnte - die Maske wäre für diese Riesen dann ja mikroskopisch klein. Nach allem, was wir aber bisher wissen, werden die nächsten Jahre wahrscheinlich keine Toa mehr vorkommen (zumindest nicht als Hauptcharaktere, mit Sets und so); also bin ich mir auch nicht ganz sicher... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:57, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ...und du weißt dass das BL11 und nich BL12 ist, oder? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:00, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Aber worum soll es denn dann gehen? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:02, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) TN schreibt über Bl11 und meints auch, schreibt aber als Name Bl12- Welches nicht existiert. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:04, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ²Nath: Ja, ist mir gerade eben aufgefallen, ich wollte mich gerade korrigieren, aber du bist mir zuvorgekommen. ^^ (Und BTW, wegen dem zweiten Kommentar - ich nehme an, Bima bezieht sich damit auf meine Aussage bezüglich nächstem Jahr.) ²Bima: Tjoah, das kann man wohl nicht vorhersagen. Ich begründe meine Aussagen ja auch nur größtenteils auf Vermutungen. So lange uns Greg keine "richtigen" Informationen liefert (und ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt sogar, dass er und noch lange zappeln lassen wird ;-), kann man auch keine richtigen Theorien bzgl der Story der nächsten Jahre aufstellen. Das waren nur mal so meine Überlegungen. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:09, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) aber es wäre schade, wenn das alte Universum ganz verschwinden würde, eine Story-Serial über das alte Universum würde ich mir wünschen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:28, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) also ich würde nach Toa-Nuvas Vermutungen schlussfolgern das das Bionicle-Universum nun untergehen würde Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:37, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde es sehr Schade, dass es so ein Ende nimmt. Also müsste das Matoraner-Universum verloren sein, aber ein Story Serial über das Ende könnte man ja auch rausbringen. Aber könnte man sich nicht mit der Kanohi Olmak retten? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 21:42, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ²Kailani: Unsinn, Teridax hat seit 1300 Jahren darauf hingearbeitet, endlich zum Herrscher über das Universum zu werden. Nun ist es endlich so weit, da wird Teridax das Universum garantiert nicht zerstören. ;-) Es wird also zwar eine harte Zeit werden, aber es ist noch nicht das Ende. Außerdem hat Greg gesagt, dass das Ende von BL11 nicht nur das Ende der diesjährigen Story sein soll, sondern auch die Geschichte vom nächsten Jahr einleiten wird. Und da die Story mit Mata Nui's/Ignika's Worten "I will return" endet, vermute ich, dass die Ignika auch in den nächsten Jahren wieder erscheinen wird... Möglicherweise macht sich irgendjemand auf die Suche danach, möglicherweise findet jemand sie auf der Insel des nächsten Jahres... Aber hier kann man natürlich auch nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber man kann sicherlich davon ausgehen, dass Mata Nui wieder in irgendeiner Form in das Matoraner-Universum zurückkehreren und Teridax vertreiben kann. Greg hat schließlich nur gesagt, dass wir nächstes Jahr nicht mehr im Matoraner-Universum sein werden, und nicht, dass wir es nie mehr wiedersehen werden. ;-) Ich persönlich bin von diesem Ende sogar begeistert, da dies ja vorerst (!) das Ende der derzeitigen Saga ist; und Bionicle wird sehr oft als Kinderkram abgetan. Wer jetzt noch behauptet, Bionicle wäre Kinderkram, dem werde ich nur sagen, wie die 2001-2008-Saga geendet hat, und dann soll er die Klappe halten. :P Eine Geschichte mit so ein Ende kann man ja nicht mehr als "Kinderkram" bezeichnen, das ist höhere Kunst!!! *maßlos untertreib* ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 06:17, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Du hast völlig recht. Am Anfang war es Kinderkram, dort war noch nicht so viel bkeannt. Mit uns ist die Story auch erwachsener geworden, was die, die keine Fans sind nicht beachten. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:26, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Also ich finde man merkt den unterschied zwischen den Büchern, die von Cathy Hapka und Greg F. Geschrieben wurden. Ich persönlich finde das Ende auch sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr gut, es ist sehr spannend, es ist so spannend, dass ich 2009 nicht abwarten kann, vor allem nicht nachdem ich bessere Bilder von den 2009 Charakteren gesehen habe, sie sind wirklich perfekt, aber ich bin auch auf die Story gespannt, denn Glatorian hört sich spannend an. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 13:19, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ²Nidhiki: Ja, wobei Bionicle aber eigentlich immer noch an die selbe Zielgruppe gerichtet ist wie bisher. "Kindisch" fand ich Bionicle eigentlich nie wirklich; aber es gab schon einige Sachen, durch die das einem so vorkommen könnte. Beispielsweise die Matoraner kamen einem anfangs wie Kinder vor (wie z.B. im ersten Film, wo die Matoraner ständig nur auf der Flucht vor den Rahkshi sind, und Takuas Persönlichkeit verstärkt den Eindruck noch; erst, als er ein Toa wird, ist er plötzlich ruhiger und verantwortungsbewusster, da erschien er plötzlich viel erwachsener.) Wenn man da aber die aktuellen Jahre nimmt - 2008 waren die Matoraner bei (fast?) allen Kämpfen der Toa gegen die Makuta dabei. Auch mit den Toden war das so eine Sache, da hat man sich irgendwie erst so langsam rangetastet: 2001 keine Tode, 2002 keine Tode, 2003 stirbt Jaller, wird aber wiederbelebt, 2004 keine Tode, 2005 stirbt Sidorak, aber der war ja "nur" ein Bösewicht, 2006 gab es keine Tode, 2007 hat Matoro's Tod die größte Rolle gespielt, und naja, 2008 hält man sich mit den Toden kaum zurück. Dadurch kann es einem durchaus so vorkommen, als wäre die Story mit der Zeit "erwachsener" geworden. ²Lhikan: Klar, das war ein großer Unterschied. Hapka war eine nicht gerade unbekannte Autorin, und deshalb wurde sie angeheuert, um die Bücher zu schreiben. Ahnung hatte sie davon aber nicht wirklich, sie hat sich nur an den Comics und Online-Filmen orientiert; und es ist nicht einmal alles, was in den Büchern steht, richtig offiziell. Greg ist ein wichtiges Mitglied im Storyline-Team, kennt sich perfekt in Bionicle aus, und kann jederzeit etwas zur Story hinzufügen, was dann automatisch offiziell ist. Außerdem unterscheidet sich der Schreibstil der beiden, und da gefällt mir der von Greg viel besser. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:42, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wo du recht hast, hast du recht xD (Nur 2004 ist Lhikan gestorben.) Das kann sein, dass du Bionicle nie kindisch fandest, das kann ich kaum beurteilen, als ich Fan wurde, 2001, war ich 5 Jahre alt, und mittlerweile halte ich mein Hirn zu klein für die Story. Ich finde 12-jährige sind mittlerweile sogar zu jung. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:57, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Aus der OGD: Also, I wanted to know how important the 2009 universe is to the 2001-2008 universe, or vice versa? You just seemed to put some emphasis that there was a bond there. I would say one would not exist without the other. Ah! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:58, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Was ist OGD? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:05, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ²Nath: Interessant... Genau so ist es doch auch mit den Paralleldimensionen, durch die Takanuva gereist ist... Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat...? ²Nidhiki: Ach ja, Lhikan... Ich wusste doch, ich würde was wichtiges vergessen... :-/ Ach ja, OGD ist die Official Greg Discussion; das ist ein Thread auf BZPower, wo die Mitglieder des Forums ihre Fragen an Greg und dessen Antworten posten und darüber diskutieren. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 15:26, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja, mit dem Beitrag wollte ich eigentlich ausdrücken, dass ich den Schreibstil von Greg auch besser finde, ich kann es kaum erwarten BL 11 zu lesen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 16:04, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) kann mir einer mal das von greg übersetzen, naja das ende ist schon irgendwie cool trotzdem fände ich es besser wenn man Teridax hätte aufhalten können. Trotzdem denke ich das Teridax die Toa Nuva und Takanuva töten wird da er sich an denen rächen will ich finde es aber auch ein wenig ironie des schicksals das Teridax nun jedem eine neue bestimmung geben kann Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:36, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe deinen Kommentar mal verspoilert, weil das möglicherweise nicht jeder lesen will... Übersetzung: "Außerdem wollte ich noch wissen, wie wichtig das 2009-Universum für das 2001-2008-Universum ist und umgekehrt. Du hast betont, dass es da irgendeine Verbindung gibt." - "Ich würde sagen, dass das eine nicht ohne das andere existieren kann." Ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Teridax die Toa töten wird. Ich meine, er ist der neue Große Geist, keiner kann sich gegen ihn auflehnen. Was bringt es ihm, die Toa zu töten? Damit würde er sie doch nur vor ihrem bevorstehenden Leid erlösen... Und, wie ich schon gesagt habe, es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass dies wirklich das endgültige Ende ist. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:56, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde das man ihn schon stürzen kann oder einschläfern da er das selbe mit Mata-nui tat auch wenn es eine neue Taktik seien muss und Teridax wird aufmerksamer sein aber es ist möglich. Wer weiß, wer weiß aber wir werden es bald erfahren Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:14, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bitte verwende Spoiler, für den Fall, dass es Leute gibt, die das nicht lesen wollen. Das geht mit: Text Für die Einschläferung von Mata Nui hat Teridax mehrere Dinge getan - er hat Mata Nui mit einem Virus (Spezialgebiet der Makuta, die anderen müssten sich in die Entwicklung von Viren erstmal einarbeiten) infiziert, er hat die Matoraner von Metru Nui vertrieben (was Teridax sicherlich verhindern würde), und möglicherweise noch mehr Dinge. Es ist also alles andere als einfach. Außerdem darf man nicht vergessen, dass Mata Nui wegen all dem auch gestorben ist, was ja die Zerstörung des Universums zur Folge gehabt hätte, wenn sich nicht Matoro geopfert hätte, um Mata Nui mit der Ignika wieder zu erwecken. Die Ignika ist jetzt aber weg, die hat "der neue Mata Nui" ja aus dem Universum geschmissen... Eine Einschläferung von "Mata Nui" würde also früher oder später zur Zerstörung des Universums führen. Außerdem wird Teridax, wie du schon gesagt hast, sehr vorsichtig sein, dass sich niemand gegen ihn auflehnt; die Bruderschaft hat damals jedoch bis zum Schluss vorgetäuscht, für Mata Nui zu arbeiten, sodass er gar nichts Böses vermutet hat... So, wie ich das sehe, scheint es ohne die Rückkehr des echten Mata Nui unmöglich, Teridax wieder loszuwerden. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:57, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Noch was aus der OGD: Me and wafi719 have discovered in this topic that the name of the 2009 location seems to be Bara Magna. Can you confirm this? Yes XD Ich weiß wie das 09 Universum heißt XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:05, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC)